Damien Church
by DrayventheVamp
Summary: Just a vampireXmen Evo Fic i was interested in writing, but am having trouble with interactions, and was hoping some kind soul could help. Thanks to those who have reviewed, sorry for the short new Chap. hopefully the next ones will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

The best stories start at the very beginning so let me start mine there. My name is Damien Church. I was born 19 BC, yeah 19 years before Christ died. I am a vampire, probably one of the oldest vamps still around. Most give up and kill themselves by now, but I havent because I know what waits on the other side for me. Nothing. The origin of vampires is often debated in the circles that believe, let me clarify for you. The first vampire was Judas Iscariot. The betrayer of Jesus Christ. He was turned that night, when he was damned for the part he played in the betrayal. He was only a vampire for only 1 hour before the blood lust drove him insane, ( the blood lust is the feeding frenzy that all new vampires experience their first night as a full vampire, it also marks the last day most vampires ever see the sun). In his insanity Judas killed 110 people, but in the morning he regained some semblence of sanity and in horror of what he had done he killed himself. When Judas attacked me, I fought back, I was originally a soldier in the Roman army, so I got at least one good blow in, I stabbed him with a knife I was carrying when he attacked me, and unfortunately for me, got some of his blood in my mouth before I died. I woke up 48 hours later wrapped in a shroud in my families tomb. I was weak when I first woke up, so it took me some hours to claw through the shroud and break the tombs seal. I was ravenous by the time I got out of that tomb, which is why when I lapsed into a blood lust I only killed 3 people and a cow, normally a vampire in blood lust just kills and kills and doesnt take time to feed on their kills, but I in my hunger, had to feed. I was one of the lucky vampires that night, I survived, the Roman empire found out about us, labeled us demons, and hunted us with a vengeance. The there were at least 2 survivers of their purge, myself and some other vampire that I have yet to meet, they may have gone insane and killed themselves for all I know. Some Vamps do that especially after the consequences of the Blood lust over take them. I was a soldier to start with, so the taking of life has not really bothered me as much as is does many others.

I survived the Purge by constantly moving, only killing when i had to feed, never using my powers in public, generally just staying nondescript. I traveled the length of the empire during that time. always making sure that my kills were clean to prevent other vampires from suffering my fate. For I am immortally 19, doomed to live till God destroys the world. Then Nothing. When you first turn, you have the blood lust, then some time in the first 3 years, you hid yourself somewhere, ive heard of vamps that hide in caves, penthouses,or underground( my favorite) and you sleep for 4 -5 years. What you dream during that time, I will not tell you other than that you meet with Judas. It was from Judas that I learned that Vampires lose their souls, they dont go to heaven or hell, or even a purgatory, we just die, and are gone forever, except appearantly Judas, who was damned by God himself, Judas resides in Hell. But when a vampire awakens from their sleep they are exponentially more powerful than when they first went to sleep. We must "sleep" every 100 years or so there after, we become weaker if we do not. Vampires become more powerful the longer they live. But their power decreases if they dont sleep, or if they Make other vampires with our blood we impart some of our power during the making process. I have never made another into a vampire. I was made against my will, and would not inflict it upon any mortal. Being Dead is a curious sensation. My heart does not pump, I dont need to breath. But to make up for being dead, vampires are gifted with a limited telepathic ability, we are invisible in shadows, strength that increases with age, our skin is impervious to most everything, unless weakened by sunlight, although sunlight immunity does build up as a vampire ages. Those are the basic gifts of the new vampire. I have developed my power so that i can alter my form, have some telekinetic abilites, and can walk on walls.

I have fought in every major war since 100 BC. I especially enjoyed the World wars, I worked for the US government for both, I dont know if they knew what I was for the first war, but during the second war they knew, they learned from Hitler of our existence,. Hitler hired many young vampires as SS, they were especially fun to destroy. I dislike others of my kind. Especially those that become vampires willingly. To voluntarily destroy ones soul is a decision stupider than any I can comprehend. During Vietnam I was a tunnel rat, as my ability to change form, and blend with shadows, made me the ultimate tunnel rat.I have blazed a path through history, altering events, killing when neccessary, but until recently I have never found any groups that I am comfortable with being around. I despise my kind, and I feed upon humans, so what other groups are there?

I had heard rumors of Mutants since Ancient Egypt, but always discounted the rumors thinking it must be other vampires, werewolves, or some other monster. But now I have seen it with my own eyes, Mutants fighting giant robots in New York. I wouldnt have believed it if I hadnt seen it with my own eyes. I was in New York hunting a 500 year old vampire, that had been displaying her power far too prominently for my taste. I hate the new vampires that dont realize that if Humans could ever prove we exist they will hunt us, possibly to extinction. I am not going to die again.

I admit I was excited when I learned of Mutants, I had found other beings of power, that were not inherently evil. I have heard rumors of their base being in Bayville, New York. I must pay them a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

I planned to make my appearance at Xaviers school sometime around Halloween, a date that was 12 days from when I first found out about the existence of mutantkind, however, my plans to meet with Xavier were thwarted by the appearance of an old aquaintance, Wolverine. He probably doesnt remember me, but I remember him, mainly because he accidently "killed" me in a tunnel in Vietnam... I typically remember when someone shoves 3 large knives through my chest.

It happened when I was scouting the grounds of the mansion, and I was busy dismantling one of their sentry guns, when I once again met Wolverines claws, except this time they were extended with his distinct Snikt sound across my throat, which in my mind was a pleasant change of pace..

What are ya doing here Bub? he growled in my ear, I being a gentlemen, elbowed him in the side at the same time I flipped him over my head, I disappeared into the shadows before he landed. This would definitely complicate my plans for winning their trust..

I couldnt get into the mansion without one of its occupants permission, so the next day, I made a phone call to Xavier, pretending that I was a new mutant, just gaining my powers and needing his help, luckily for me he has a soft heart, he gave me permission to come to the mansion for an appointment on the 21st. That was enough permission for me, And here is where our story starts.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I scared Xavier when I walked out of his shadow, but it was the fastest way I could get into his office. "Professor Xavier I presume? My name is Damien, we talked on the phone earlier." I fear that my initial attempt at conversation did little to sooth his nerves. My fears were proven true, when Wolverine burst through the doors to the study we were standing in. Appearantly, Xavier had retained enough presence of mind to mentally summon Wolverine to his study.

Really I was both offended and impressed with Xavier. Impressed that he had retained the presence of mind to call for backup, but a little offended that he had only called one man for reinforcements. Luckily for me, my cause for offense was swiftly rectified when the rest of his team came charging through the door, suited up and ready for action. Appearantly Logan was just the fastest into his gear. It didnt really matter to me nothing they did could hurt me, and only the redheaded girl, the telekinetic, had any sort of power to move me, and even that was iffy.

I turned to Xavier and said "stop this Sir, or there may be bloodshed, I just want to talk with you, that is why I arrived in secret. Dismiss your team, they cant harm me anyway." Xavier looked me in the eyes, and in a surpisingly calm voice said, Logan stay, the rest of you please return to your rooms. I smiled, revealing my canines, and slightly bowed my head, so be it. After the children had shuffled out of the room, I turned to Xavier and asked " is this room secure?" He nodded his head and asked me to be seated. I pulled a chair across the room to me, using my telekinesis, I think this surprised him, as he had already seen me use the shadows. I then summoned a shadow dome around the three of us explaining to them that it was merely to further conceal our conversation, especially from the prying ears of the girl trying to listen to our conversation through the ceiling. I told them most of my story, hitting most of the highlights, making sure to include both my previous encounters with Wolverine, who I also learned is now called Logan. I then went on to tell them that now that they had been confirmed as a real source of power, they would certainly be hunted by the Humans, and more importantly by other vampires, and creatures of the night.

I told them that I was infact a vampire, yes I killed, yes I was "dead" and yes, sunlight and wooden weapons could hurt vampires. I didnt mention that they could not hurt me. I wanted to leave that little surprise for them incase they ever decided that they could backstab me. I offered them my services as a hunter/bodyguard if they ever found a foe they could not match. I left my number with the Professor, telling him to feel free to call me if the need ever arose.

Then I left, but before I did I made sure to leave my card in one of Logans pockets, just in case the professor was too proud to call upon my services.


End file.
